Twelve Days of Christmas: A ShadowQueen Holiday AU
by Roni the Royal
Summary: Baron Samdi, a busy new business owner, begins to leave love notes and gifts for his love Veronica (Roni) twelve days out from Christmas just to show her how much he loves her. In this new shift in their lives, will the showering of expensive gifts be enough? Or will Roni desire more? Enjoy this holiday AU inspired by the carol, The Twelve Days of Christmas'. Happy Holidays all!
1. On the 12th Day of Christmas

Twelve Days of Christmas: A ShadowQueen Holiday AU

The Twelfth Day of Christmas

Flurries of snowflakes drift from the sky, dancing on the wind as they fall to the ground leaving cars and buildings lightly covered in a beautiful silver-white blanket of soft fluffy ice. As the snow falls, the air outside chills any that may venture into it uncovered nearly to the bone. But, inside their high-rise loft, the warmth from the heater and their heavy goose-down duvet make the space comfortably cozy, to say the least. The morning sun shines rays of frosted light through the window as Veronica stirs from her peaceful night's rest. She rolls over in a usual loving fashion only to feel the space where her love laid the night prior cold with his absence. He was out before the sun, as per recent usual, to take on the business of the corporate world. She misses him dearly, as each day and night they hit and miss on seeing one another, let alone spending any kind of quality time together. Her love, Baron, is out the door before she wakes in the morning and either is back home long after she's fast asleep or is sleep before she arrives in the evening. But that's the life of a new large investment business CEO and his family she guesses.

It's the holiday season in New York City and with all the chaos of the hustle and bustle of gift buying, holiday travel and everything else in preparation to get holiday ready Baron, just as other business owners are, is overly busy. She is ever so proud of her Baron love, he's reaping every benefit of his hard work. She has watched and supported him from when he was a college student working hard in his business classes, to a college grad diligently working his internship at a big-name investment firm, to when he made partner, all the way to now with him branching off to form his own firm. She loves the fact that he's seeing the fruits of his labor, she just… wishes him reaching his career goal, didn't mean them seemingly drifting apart. Before this business shift, their morning would have gone so much differently. She'd have rolled over to feel not only the warmth of his body but would have been able to lay her head on his chest to listen to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. After laying there for a while, he'd have taken her in his arms, kissed the top of her head and said,

"good morning beautiful" to which she would have said in return, "good morning handsome".

But these days, her mornings go much like this one he's experiencing now. Although she's happy for his success, there are sometimes like this time when she wishes things could go back to the way they were. Yeah money would be tighter, they'd go back to living in a smaller, less fancy place and they'd live like normal people, but she'd have her love more than she feels she does now. She shakes herself free of the thoughts and feelings she awoke with to get up to prepare herself for the day. She showers, dresses, then does her face and hair when she is met by the sounding of her, 'if you don't leave now… like right, right now, you're gonna be late alarm'. This puts her in a bit of a frenzy. She rushes around the loft quickly gathering everything that she needs for the day.

"okay… I've got my purse… my keys… my wallet… my phone and charger… I'm forgetting something".

She looks at the time on her phone, "shit! I going to be late! What am I forgetting? "Damn it! I need to get to the office to prepare for this damned presentation later".

With her mention of her presentation, she remembers, "my glasses! That's what I'm forgetting. Now… I know that I left them on the living room table before I went to bed last night…"

she says as she looks over to where she left them to find them gone. Usually, she'd put them in much more of an intentional place than the living room table but they are broken and in much need of repair. The arm of the left side of the frame is currently being held on by some heavy duty super glue and a bit of tape. She's been meaning to get them fixed for a while but hasn't really had the time to, as she comes home each night and stays hoping that she'll luck up and catch Baron on his return home. So far, no luck. In retrospect, she probably should have just taken that time to take her glasses in, instead of waiting home in hopes of seeing her love before bed. Now, she just needs them, no matter how broken they are, just so she can read the words from the PowerPoint for the presentation, but doesn't seem anywhere. When she looks back toward the table she left her glasses on, she instead sees what looks like an envelope and… a box. She walks over and gives the envelope a closer to see that it's addressed to her. She opens the red envelope to reveal a letter written by her love. When she opens it, the letter reads,

"My dearest Veronica, my beautiful love. I love you so much, more than words can say. When I woke this morning and looked at your gorgeous face, I was ever so tempted to wake you just to see the sparkle of your beautiful eyes. But, I didn't as I knew you needed your rest. As the holiday nears, I am glad to have you, my love. You are the greatest gift I could ever ask for. Having you by my side, seeing your beautiful face, holding you, just knowing that you're mine. So, in honor of my perfect gift, I have decided for the next twelve days leading up to Christmas, I'd shower _you_ with gifts. Starting today. I know that things have been extremely different lately, and just as hard as it's been to see one another, it'd be even harder for you to see without your glasses. I've noticed you haven't gotten your glasses repaired so, I've done it for you. Hopefully, these new spectacles fit your fancy, my love. Enjoy your day my dear. Clearly Your Love, Baron".

She closes the letter with tears in her eyes at the conclusion of her reading. "Awww, Baron…".

At this point, she is most definitely going to be late… but she couldn't care less. She loves her boyfriend with all her heart. His kindness, his thoughtfulness, his everything. She loves him and she knows he loves her. She places the letter back in the envelope and puts the envelope in her purse before reaching down to the table to pick up the red box tied with a green ribbon. She loosens the ribbon and opens the box to reveal a leather glasses case engraved with letters that read 'GUCCI'. She pops it open to find a pair of black square keyhole frames with signature red and green striped arms; very holiday appropriate. She puts them on and they fit perfectly and the prescription is just as perfect. He must have called her optometrist for her current prescription before purchasing the glasses. He's so very thoughtful and she loves him so, so much. Adorned in her brand new, very expensive glasses, she heads out the door to get in her car. She may hear some flak from Malory and Margarete for being late, but again, she couldn't care less. She arrives at work and just as she predicted Malory had a good many words in response to her tardiness. Even in all of Malory's anger, she's is always the fashionista. After her lecturing, she ends with,

"nice glasses by the way. I've had my eye on a similar pair but they're from last year's collection. Yours are most definitely from this year's collection, when did you get them?",

"Baron got them for me. He left them for me this morning with this", she says pulling out the letter he left.

Malory snatches the envelope and plays keep away with Veronica as she reads her coworker's letter.

"Mal! Give that back!", "I will… in a minute…", "no, not 'in a minute', now… come on, Mal! You're being a child", Roni whines folding her arms childishly.

Malory finishes reading then hands the letter back to Veronica, which she snatches out of her coworker's hand, "aww, Roni… that's so sweet. You have _the_ perfect guy. Where'd you find him? And does he have a brother?",

"college and no", Roni says with a roll of her eyes.

"Booo! You lucky little bitch", Malory says with a smile, "not lucky Mal, blessed", Roni says with sassy raise of her eyebrow and tilt of her head.

Laughing, they both walk to the conference room to meet Margarete to prepare for their presentation. Her presentation goes off without a hitch, making her workday quite successful. On her way out the door, her phone rings,

"hello", on the other end she hears the voice she's longed to hear since the morning.

"Hello there, beautiful",

"Baron… my love",

"how was your day my sweet?", "it was amazing, thank you for asking, and yours my love?", "pretty good, thank you",

"and thank you for my glasses dear. I love them… I love you", "and I you, my beauty".

She presses the button for the elevator, and enters when the door opens, "so, will I see you at home this evening so that I can thank you in person?",

"I'm afraid not my love. I will be home very late tonight my dear. I have a conference call meeting with my board and some clients in California. Our meeting is scheduled for 6:00 pm their time, which as you know",

"…is 9:00 pm our time…yeah", she says a bit dejectedly.

Baron hears the tone of her voice change, "I know my sweet… I'm sorry about this my love",

"it's fine, it's your job. I'm happy things are going so well. I'm proud of you darling", Roni says brightening her tone the best she can.

The last thing she wants is Baron feeling bad about his success, he's worked way too hard to get where he is now. He deserves it. Baron hears the brightening of her tone of voice and immediately knows she's done it to please him despite her true feelings. She's always been his greatest supporter. She has even helped him to stay the course even in those times when he didn't believe success to be anywhere near possible. Since he's made this new step in his career, the time he once had to be with his love is now being spent at Samdi Investments and Holdings. He knows that having so much time apart has been hard on her, but she still continues to love and support him. For that, he will ensure that he gets this together soon because she is and always will be his very top priority.

"Thank you, my dear Veronica. Things will get much better, very soon. I promise",

"you're more than welcome and I believe you. I'm about to get on the road, I love you babe", "I love you too baby".

With that, they hang up their respective end of the call and return to the business of their own day. Veronica gets on the road to head home just as she said and Baron goes to prepare what's necessary for his conference call. Veronica arrives home, once again, to an empty loft. She places her purse on the decorative table by the front door, her keys back in the holding rack and, with a smile, her new glasses, now in their frame case, right beside her purse to be easily found in the morning. She then goes to undress, shower, cook a whole meal, eat, read a little, and then gets in the bed to go to sleep. She would try to wait up for him a bit longer, but even after all of that, the time is now 10:30 and he's still not home. This week is quite busy for her at the office and she needs to be fully rested to properly take on her day. So, Roni fixes his plate of dinner, wraps it in plastic wrap, and places it on the stove on a warming plate so that her love can eat when he gets home. Afterward, she goes into their bedroom, gets in the bed and falls asleep close to his side of the bed to allow the scent of him that's ingrained in his side of the bed to lull her to sleep in his absence. In no time, she is fast asleep, getting her needed rest for the upcoming day.

A full hour and fifteen minutes later at 11:45 pm, Baron walks through the door, work bag in hand, fully exhausted. He knew his meeting would take forever. New clients always have _so_ _many_ questions, as they should before they take on something of that caliber, but still, he wishes they could have ended sooner. When closes the door behind him to lock it, he sees his love's belongings on the decorative table near the door and immediately his mind goes to her. He drops his belongings right beside the same table her belongings are on, takes off his coats and heads to their room. He loosens his tie as he walks to the room and is halted in the process when he lays eyes on her. She's absolutely stunning, even in her peaceful slumber. Even after nine almost ten years together, knowing her since they were both seventeen-year-old college freshmen, seeing her still takes his breath away. Once he's remembered how to breathe, he softly treads to their California king-sized bed and leans onto the bed enough to lay a light kiss on her forehead, cheek and finally her lips. She stirs a bit and he quickly moves as he doesn't want to disturb her rest, in her line of business, she needs it.

Baron quickly undresses, showers and walks into the kitchen to get him something quick to eat. He loves his woman and loves her, even more, when he walks into the kitchen and sees a plate of food left in the warmer for him. Although he said he'd be late, she still thought enough of him to prepare him dinner. He grabs his plate and carries it to the island in the kitchen where he practically inhales it. He eats quickly so that he can handle something before he heads to bed, as he needs his rest as well. Especially with this 5:45 am wake up time he has so he can be fully dressed and to his office by 7, even with all the New York City traffic to get through. He places his now empty plate in the dishwasher with the rest of the dishes from dinner, starts it, then heads to his home office to retrieve his love's present for the next day. After he's gotten it fully together, he writes a love note and places it where his true love can find it in the morning. With his task complete, he drags his tired body into their room and gets in the bed. He gently eases his love into his arms and falls fast asleep with her comfortably tucked beside him. In no time his breaths become heavy and he is near snoring.

In her slumber, Roni feels something has shifted in her position and gently opens her tired eyes only to lay them on the object of her affection. Although sleepy, it still warms her heart to see his handsome face and warms it, even more, to find that he's taken her into his arms. She loves her man dearly, has since they were freshmen in college. So, even in her tired state, she lays a light hand on his cheek and leans up enough to lay a gentle kiss against his lips. Afterward, she gets back into her comfortable place in his arms and falls back asleep to rest up for the morning.


	2. On the 11th Day of Christmas

Day 2

On the 11th Day of Christmas, my True Love Gave to Me…

The buzzing of Baron's alarm signals his time to wake and get started with his day. He eases out of bed as to not disturb his love, Roni's, rest. He stands breathless, once again, as he takes in her sleeping beauty. He loves this woman so much it hurts, she is his 'rib' and he thanks the heavens daily for blessing him with this special splendor. He's loved her so much for so long he can't imagine life without her. It hurts that his extra time spent nurturing his business is taking from the time he could be spending nurturing the love they've fostered between the two of them.

This new step in his career path is what he's been working toward for the past almost ten years. A step he's been working toward since he laid eyes on the beauty that's now lying asleep in their bed all those, almost ten, years ago. As soon as he saw her and spent a minute in her presence during freshman orientation, he knew that he wanted to fall in love with her. He knew immediately that he wanted to have her as his own and give her any and everything she'd ever need or desire. From that point on he switched his focus from being a mere student-athlete going to college to play football to eventually sign a contract, to making the decision to work to become the one to fund the contracts that athletes sign. Right then and there, he changed his track from general studies to business and marketing. No matter how hard this shift was going to be for him, he was going to make it happen… for her.

From that point to this he has worked to reach a place of financial freedom where he could comfortably take care of and spoil the beauty that he indeed fell in love with and made his own. He knows the time they have had to spend apart these past seven months has been hard for his 'Roni the Beautiful', as they are used to being able to spend _at least_ an hour or two together a day. These days, they're lucky to hear the other's voice via phone or FaceTime call during the day, they are so busy… especially him. Baron is doing his level best to work out the kinks of the foundation of his business' operations in expedited time so that he can live the life he's been grinding forever for. A life where he's free by finance and schedule. A life where he, as his own boss, makes his own hours while still bringing in the abundance of funds to spend his freed time spoiling his love, Veronica.

He wants his love never to have to work another day of her life if she chooses not to and for her to still be fully taken care of. He desires for everything they dreamed of to come to pass. So, if he must make the sacrifice now to get that done so they can have that later, so be it. But, he has put himself on a strict, tight deadline. He needs to be done with working through these 'kinks' to free his time by Christmas Eve because he refuses to take this hardship past the Christmas holiday. Where his time has yet to free up, his finances have, so he will continue to shower her with gifts until she says, 'no more'. Snapped from his thoughts by the buzzing of his second alarm, Baron ventures to the closet to dress himself for the day. After fully clothed, he heads toward the door, ensures her gift for the day is ready and in place, then he secures the tape that holds the envelope with today's note in it to the inside of the door before he exits.

At exactly 8:15 am she rises from her sleep. Today, already quite sure he's not beside her, she forgoes rolling over to his side to be met with the chill of his empty side. Instead, she exits the bed on her side and goes to dress for the day. Rather than stew over the fact that her love is already at work as he usually is at this time, she focused on the joyous parts of her day. Joyous parts like the fact that her love has said that he'd be showering her with gifts until Christmas. So, as she prepares for the day she scans each place she steps into that morning for the gift her love has left her for today. After fully dressing and primping, she still has yet to find her gift for the day. Maybe he forgot… he is swamped by work these days, she thinks as she heads toward the door. She grabs her keys off the key rack, picks up her glasses case, then grabs her purse before walking out the door. Upon her exit, she lays eyes on an envelope taped to the door. As it was the day prior, it is addressed to her. Maybe he didn't forget. When she opens the envelope and removes the letter it reads,

"A very beautiful morning to my very beautiful love. As you know and can clearly see, I am not home and, nine times out of ten, I'm at work. But, as I told you yesterday, it won't be like this for much longer. Soon, we will be living out the dreams we dreamed up when everything was fresh and our plans for our future were nothing but what seemed then as 'pie in the sky' dreams. I love you so much my dear, you are my rib. You are the one who God put me to sleep and took a part of my right side to make just for me. I don't know what I did in this life to deserve you. I don't question God about it often because I don't want him to change his mind, but there are times when I ask what I did so right as to have met, loved and still be loving my true love, my soulmate. You are so much a dream come true, it's like I rubbed a genie lamp, wished for the perfect love and got you… at seventeen no less. It boggles me even to this day, I still don't know what I did but I'm overly glad I did it because I have you. I know things are hard for us these days. It may even seem like I have put my business and career goals ahead of you, but trust me, my forever love, I have not. All that I am doing is for us, for you. I want to give you all you need and want and then some. I want to spoil you… I want to love you without boundaries. I want you to know how much I love you and carry that love around with you wherever you go just like you do your purse. Which, by the way, is not the same one you carried yesterday. I know you pretty well, or at least I think I do. So, I _think_ I know you haven't taken the time to look at the purse you grabbed off the table as you walked out the door. I also _think_ I know you probably wouldn't have seen this note in your haste out the door had I not taped it at your eye level on the door so you _could_ see it. With that said, I saw you eye something similar to this some months ago, and could tell you wanted it but didn't say anything as funds were tight. We'd just purchased and moved to this place and I'd just solidified my business decision to branch out on my own. I don't know if you still had a desire for it but I got it for you anyway and hope you like it. Enjoy your day my love, I'll carry you in my heart always, Baron".

When she folds the letter and returns it to its envelope, she is in tears once again. He has such a way with words… and she knows he means every single one. Roni then takes the time to do what her love knew she didn't and looks at the purse she's toting. He _does_ know her well… too well. When she does, she notes that it is, indeed, nothing like the plain black Kate Spade purse she wore the day prior. It, instead, is a black leather Gucci handbag with the signature Gucci green and red striped ribbon down the middle of it decorated with a gold link chain leading to the closing clasp. She opens the purse to ensure that everything she needs is there. Lo and behold, knowing her love Baron, of course, it is and it's well organized. As she goes to take her glasses out of the case she realizes that the purse he's chosen for her matches her new glasses and the case perfectly. He may be of the male species, but Baron is most definitely NOT your normal guy. What _normal_ guy has an eye for fashion enough to not only purchase pieces from this year's current collection but to have them match perfectly as if they were a purchased set? No normal guy, at all, anywhere… but her Baron… he does and did. She loves this man so much it pains her. Her heart literally lurches with the love it's filled with for him each time she even thinks about her Baron. As boggled as _he_ is on what _he_ may have done in this lifetime to deserve her, she is just as clueless as to what she did to deserve him. After her failed childhood to mid-high school love affair, she had no thought in her mind that she'd find love again, especially a love like this.

When her childhood sweetheart, Robert, broke her heart and left her for the new girl, Marina, it shattered her heart into billions of tiny little pieces. Right after that happened, a day or two later, her mother left her father for another man, and then a month later her father got sick. All that sadness dished out on her all at one time was too much for her, as a high school sophomore, to handle. It broke her… it changed her. She went from being this bright ray of sunshine to being depressed. After some months of seeing her father battle cancer, she went from depressed to being extremely angry… all the time… at EVERYONE. And when she wasn't lashing out in anger, she was quiet, distant and cold; just… broken… and thus dubbed, 'The Evil Queen', from then until she graduated.

The dubbing of that name hurt her even more than she already was, because, it was like no one cared to think of or take into consideration WHAT made her that way. No one cared to realize that she was not, 'Evil' nor was she mean, but just sad, lonely and hurting. That she lost her boyfriend that she was friends with from first grade, started dating in fifth grade and dated until he cheated on her then dumped her in public fashion at the beginning of their sophomore year in high school. No one cared to realize that she'd then lost her mother, whom Roni loved dearly but, in retrospect, didn't seem to get that same love from in return. But, Coralline was still her mother nonetheless and she lost her out of nowhere.

One day she went to school and when she returned she was met with a distraught, teary-eyed father holding the letter addressed to him from his wife telling him she was leaving and not coming back. A week later a sheriff came to the door and served her father divorce papers and that was it… just like that, her home life shattered just like her teenage heart. After her mother left, things started to get back to normal, then her father got very ill while at work and was rushed to the hospital. There they found out that he had cancer that was not too bad but progressing. So, in a sense, she lost her father too. He was still alive but was always either in the hospital for treatment or at home too weak to function. Her father, Vernon's, condition didn't turn around until a month or so before Veronica graduated.

Looking back on it, she knows he fought the disease the way he did, just so he could make it to her graduation… which he did. The next time she saw her mother, it was _at_ that graduation. An event which Coralline brought along her 'new family'. She was there at her BIOLOGICAL DAUGHTER'S high school graduation with her new husband Ru… something Irish… Roni called and still calls him Rumpelstiltskin to this day, so she doesn't remember that man's real name. Cora, as her new husband calls her, also brought along her 'new kids', her stepson Nathaniel and stepdaughter Hunter, who were both very close to Roni's age… all sporting the last name 'Gold. What a way to really dig it in Coralline. Wrong time and place for that one, love.

It's like no one took in the gravity of the situation she was being weighed down by UNTIL graduation when her mother walked in with the 'Gold Clan' and not her father Vernon. No one cared those two years she was day by day, slowly fading away… they only picked fun and judged. So, when she arrived from Seattle to Miami, Florida she expected no one there on UM's campus to notice her or care either. But, Baron, this young man from New York, by way of London, immediately did. She remembers it like it were yesterday. He was so sweet and so very kind. When he saw her, she was lost on that humongous campus trying to get to the building her next freshman orientation meeting was to be in. He was walking with some of his football team members, but when he saw her, he excused himself from their presence and approached her. All she heard was the deep baritone, English accented voice grace her ears when he said,

"Hello there… Miss, I don't mean to disturb you, however, you look a bit lost. If you'd allow, may I help you?"

"thank you… but no thank you… I'll find my own way", she says coldly still looking down at her schedule guide trying to get a grip on the load of books she's carrying that she just purchased from the bookstore.

"Here, let me grab those for you", "no I…",

but before she could refuse again, he'd already taken the books from her hands and arranged them in his own for proper carriage. When he does, she finally looks up at him and is left floored at what she sees… he is… drop dead gorgeous. He's tall… about a good 6'2 maybe 6'3, muscular, with beautiful chocolate skin, brown sparkling eyes and a bright white smile to top it off. Adding to all of this, he's wearing football team paraphernalia that matches the other young men that are currently approaching.

One of them says, "hey bro, you coming back with?", to which he responds, "Nah, I'll catch you blokes at practice later"

…and that settles that one… he _is_ on the football team. Why… is he speaking to _her_? She thinks. And why is he being so kind? Then she thinks about the reasons why in her skepticism and comes up with, he must be trying to get in her pants. She must wear this thought process on her face because he answers her silent pre-judgment, kindly saying,

"hey, before you think I'm this football player preying on 'fresh meat'… know I'm a freshman as well. I just know what it feels like to be new and lost around here… this place is huge. I at least had my teammates for some guidance… but you had no one so, I just thought I'd come over to assist. I'm Baron, by the way. People call me Barry for short… why you'd shorten an already short name I don't know… but yeah, either is fine", he chuckles lightly to himself then flashes that smile once again.

"I'm Veronica… people call me Roni for short… nice to meet you… and thank you, Baron".

"No problem at all. It's my pleasure, Veronica. Now, where are you trying to get to?"

"The lecture hall, I guess… I have this next on my schedule", she says pointing to the listing to show him.

"Ah! I know exactly where that is… I had my orientation some weeks ago when I arrived for summer practice and conditioning. But, I don't mind going through it again to help you navigate… that's if you'd allow me to"

"I'd like that… thank you", "you're more than welcome".

From then on, he became her tour guide and avenue to meet new people. He took her around campus to each of her meetings and obligations, he even took her to places that weren't listed on her schedule. After the morning programming was done, Baron helped her take her books to her dorm at Eaton. Later that day, after he finished with practice, he drove her to the nearing Publix and Pier 1 to help her get necessities for her living space. After all of that was done, he treated her to dinner at Five Guys, a burger spot, after hearing her say in conversation that she has a healthy obsession with burgers.

He was so genuine and kind and thoughtful, he didn't seem real. She really expected him to try to ease his way into her pants at some time, but, he didn't. He was just her friend… he cared for her and cared about her in a way that she didn't think anyone would or could other than her dear father. He liked her for her, even in her cold, stand-offish way she could be. He even took the brunt of her anger when she'd lash out from time to time without judging her or becoming angry with her. It's like he knew her heart like he knew the turmoil and storm raging on the inside and he cared for her… loved her through it. When she'd lash out, he'd sweetly nod his head slowly at her like he understood even her most _un-_ understandable moments. He'd then wait until she'd calm down and gently ease her into talking about it, whatever _it_ was. Their talks would usually lead to tears, tears that led him to take her in his arms to hold her and let her cry it out.

Even in those times, he'd hold her close, their interaction was never sexual in nature. It was always sweet and kind, even loving if you will. They spent two years in this way. Just friends… him bringing her back to the light and her supporting him in his endeavors either athletic or academic. She didn't know and could NOT figure out what possessed that man to take on upholding a football scholarship with all the practice, game and academic stipulation requirements AND a business management major WITH a minor in finance. That was a death sentence in itself. So, when things got hard and he wanted to give it up for something easier, she'd encourage him, help him study, hell she'd even do a few assignments for him, many of them writing assignments as she was a public relations major with a minor in English. They'd have study sessions that'd last well into the early morning, they even had 'sleepovers' where either of them would cook and they'd spend time together watching television, or a movie, listening to music or just talking.

Even in those overnight times, he still did not make ANY sexual advances. As they approached the fall semester of their junior year, Baron offered up the proposition of them dating. After years of knowing part of the reason why she sunk into such a dark place before was because of a shoddy ex-boyfriend, he promised and assured her that if she did allow him the honor of letting him be her boyfriend he'd love in the way she deserved to be loved. He promised he'd care for her over and above what's deemed necessary and that he'd work each day to show her just how much he loves her. With two years in the bag of him already showing her just that, to her, adding titles was just a formality… just a distinguishment to let everyone else know what they knew all along, that she was his and he was hers… in love and completely OFF LIMITS.

She's snapped from her thoughts by the sounding of her, 'leave right, right now' alarm. With a smile on her face, new glasses framing her eyes and a new purse on her arm she heads to work to take on her day fully rested and filled with love.


	3. On the Tenth Day of Christmas pt1

On the Tenth Day of Christmas, My True Love Gave to Me…

Baron came home after his love was fast asleep once again. But this time it wasn't because of work. He really wanted… NEEDED to spend some time with his love but he had to make sure the formalities for her upcoming gifts were squared away to guarantee that they'd be ready to be given to her without fail. When he got off he had a very difficult decision to make, spend much needed time with his love or do what was necessary to keep his word to his beauty of showering her daily with gifts. Where he really needed to take the necessary time with his lovely love, he made a promise to her. Baron had never lied to her before and he didn't want to start then so, he decided to get her gifts in right order. With his mind set, he left the office with much daylight ahead of him, at around 4:00 pm to rush to the post office to retrieve her gift before they closed for the day. Her gift for the following day was ordered direct from Italy and was scheduled to be delivered to their home the day before Christmas Eve. This was WELL outside of the timeframe that he needed it to arrive. So, he made it his business to get down to USPS with a quickness… he had no time for their 'sorry sir we're closing, try coming back tomorrow' foolishness. Each of the presents he's gotten for her are meaningful and are in a specific order, to have this not be in place would have thrown everything out of whack. Thankfully, when he got there, things went very smoothly, he was able to intercept the package without problem. Afterward, he went to five different establishments to take care of the necessary formalities for her gifts before the places closed for the evening. The lines in each were horrendous and he's very grateful he was able to get everything done. This morning, Baron is up with sun once again and is, as per usual, stricken breathless at the sight of his sleeping beauty. He dresses for the day then goes to ensure the present he's left for his love for today is prepared and in place. As he positions the large sparkling red bow on the place where the gift is and attaches the green envelope his IPhone sounds off with a very loud ringtone. He fumbles with the other things in his hand as he desperately tries to get to his phone before it's incessant ringing wakes his lovely Roni. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he gets to his phone and answers quietly as he peeks around the corner into their bedroom to ensure Roni was indeed not awakened.

"Hello", he answers the phone slightly exasperated.

"Well hello to you too, little boy", he hears the voice on the other end answer in sarcastic humor.

"Mother dear, how are you?", he responds in a much happier tone of voice as he is very excited to hear from his mother. In everything that's been going on, she is another person he hasn't been able to stay in as close communication with as he should.

"I'm fine dear heart… have I called at an inappropriate time son?"

"No, no… you're fine. It's just my phone was ringing rather loudly and I didn't want it to wake Roni. I thought it was on silent, apparently, it wasn't… that was my fault mother dear, not yours."

"Oh, alright dear heart… well, how are you? How have things been going?"

"I'm pretty okay. Things are finally beginning to settle down at Samdi Holdings, thank God. I'm actually preparing something for my love right quick before I head out that way to further get things squared away before the holiday.", he says checking her gift one last time before walking out the door to his car.

It warms his mother, Margaux's, heart to hear him refer to his girlfriend in the same loving manner he did all those years ago. She'd not seen her son so smitten in all her days, until he began to become friends with and eventually date Roni. She's quite glad that Roni _is_ the one that Baron has chosen to be with… she's a good one and Margaux loves her as if she were her own daughter. Thinking of Veronica, she asks,

"Speaking of Veronica, how is my girl by the way? Have you been treating her right?"

Baron adores the relationship and closeness fostered between the two ultimate loves in his life. Each time, from the moment he took Roni to meet his mother, his mother's question regarding Roni has been the same; 'have you been treating her right?'. In fact, there are sometimes that he thinks if things were ever to go south between he and Roni that his mother would choose her over him. He starts his car's engine as he thinks back on when his two loves met he smiles at the memory. He'd known Veronica for two years and had talked his mother's ear off about her since he helped her to navigate her way around the campus that freshman orientation day. He remembers calling his mother that night after he took Veronica back to her dorm after they spent time together eating burgers, talking and laughing at Five Guys and telling his mom,

"mum, you will NOT believe what happened to me today".

Knowing her son, it had to be either one of three things. He either, one, came into some money someway somehow, two, made starting line or, three, and heaven forbid, with his choices in them, met a girl. So, she answers with anxious skepticism, "I just might… what happened son?"

"Well first… I made starting O line! I found out at this afternoon's practice"

'That's one', she thinks as she says aloud, "congratulations son! I'm proud of you my boy, good job!"

"Thank you mother dear. Yep, so get your travel gear together, I expect to see you at my games"

"you know I'll be there my dear heart, front and center. Well, is there anything else?"

"mmhmm, there is…". With her son's pause, she fears for the worst… "Mum… I think… I know… I've met the girl of my dreams".

And there it is! 'That's two', she thinks with a closing of her eyes, shaking of her head and quite painful face-palm. She knows her son too well, she's two for three. Margaux has never been one to crush her son's dreams, however she does try to guide him through tricky dreamy situations… and her son with girls and dating is one of them.

"Have you now? And where exactly did you meet this dreamy girl?"

"on campus, today. I was walking with some of the guys from breakfast when I saw her. Mum, she's absolutely gorgeous! Beautiful naturally tan olive skin, lovely dark brown curls, the most stunning turtle-brown eyes that have sparkles of amber in them when the light hits them… and the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen… besides yours of course."

"really? Well, it does sound like she is beautiful", she says out loud then thinks quietly, 'and so were the other two that broke your heart'. "Well, how did you meet her? Did someone introduce you? What do you know about her?", she asks trying to get more information on this girl that seems to have immediately stolen her son's heart.

"Like I said earlier, I was walking with the guys from breakfast when I saw her. She looked like she was lost trying to find somewhere on campus and she was carrying a load of books so I went to help her. At first it was just me being a gentleman, as you've raised me to be, and going to offer a young lady some assistance. But, when I got over to where she was and she looked at me… mum… I promise you I forgot how to breathe for a bit. Then when I offered to help and she spoke… I melted… I did. From such the dainty petite young woman that she is… I did NOT expect her voice to be as smooth and brassy as it is. Mother dear, it… actually reminds me of yours a bit. In fact, a lot of her reminds me of you"

'Well this is a first… he's never had any woman he's met to remind him of _me_ … maybe he's home sick', Margaux thinks as she remains silent to allow her son to continue on about this young woman.

"She's kind, but no nonsense… extremely intelligent, quite humorous, witty and a bit stubborn. She's not much of the social type but isn't socially awkward, if you know what I mean. Like, she can handle herself in crowds and things… but just chooses not to. Like I said… a lot like you"

"You seem to know a lot about this girl you just met today son… pause… did you just slyly call me stubborn little boy?"

"mum…", he laughs, "let's not get sidetracked…", on the other end of the phone he's quite sure his mother is leveling him with a look comprised of a raised left eyebrow and pursed lips.

"Mmhmm… you did call me stubborn… but I'll let it pass… because its true", she laughs. "Son, I'm thrilled that you've found someone that has intrigued you so. Does she feel the same?"

"I don't know… in fact I doubt it… I think she just sees me as a friend… and I'm okay with that…"

Hearing this, Margaux's ears perk up… is she hearing… sensibility coming from her son where a young woman in concerned? Usually… well with the last two, he dove in headfirst with no thought the first and ended up heartbroken on both occasions. With this in mind, she just sits back and listens to make sure that her son is indeed taking a different… thought filled approach to this one.

"…I don't want to rush into anything… I don't want to rush _her_. She seems like a really good girl and she already initially thought I was trying to charm my way into her pants… I don't want her to think it to be true with me asking her if she wants to be my girlfriend right now. I'm cool with just being her friend… if things grow to be something more over time then… great… and if not… I still get to have her as a friend. It's a win/win. Plus, I really don't want another Charlotte or Symone incident."

"My thoughts exactly son", so she indeed _is_ hearing sensibility come from her son… no initial guidance needed for this one. She doesn't know what it is about this girl but there's something about her that has caused her son to think differently and she likes it. But before she begins to take a liking to this young woman for real… there's one important thing she must know… "Baron, you've told me a lot about this young woman but one important thing you have yet to tell me… what's her name?"

"Veronica", he says dreamily.

Snapping out of his memories with a smile adorning his face, he answers his mother's usual question,

"she's alright, and yes I'm treating her right".

After hearing himself answer aloud, he thinks of the honesty of that response and sighs quietly with a slight shake of his head as the thoughts of his and his love's recent dealings or rather NON-dealings come to mind. He's trying his best to treat her right… he desperately is, but is unsure if he is these days with how busy he's been. He actually feels, in a way, that he is neglecting her… hence, the showering of gifts.

Although his mother is miles away and only on the phone she can still sense that something is troubling her baby boy. So, she asks, "Baron, my dear boy, what's troubling you? Something is wrong, I can feel it."

Baron knows his mother knows him well so forgoes trying to shy away from the truth of his feelings. "It's… it's just… I've been so busy with work… she and I haven't been able to spend much, if any time together. In fact, we don't see much of one another at all. When I come home she's asleep and I'm out before the sun before she wakes like I was today. I know that it's been hard on her… heck it's been hard on me. I'm well pleased with how successful my business dealings have been going, especially after branching out on my own. But, even though I'm doing all this so I can give her a better life… I honestly feel like I'm neglecting her. This time apart is hurting her… I know it is… and I hate it."

"Aww, my dear heart… well, do you think _she_ feels you're neglecting her?"

"I don't know… I hope not… I really, really hope not. As of late I've been trying to show her how much I love her even in my lack of time to spend with her. I've been giving her gifts daily and leaving love notes so she still knows that I _do_ love her… I was actually making sure the one for today was ready for her when you called. I know it's not enough…but it's what I can do for now until things fully settle." He parks his car exits and stands outside looking at his tall multi-story building. "I like my business mum… but I _love_ my Veronica. And these days… not seeing her, being able to hold her or even talk to her I'm starting to think… is it all even worth it? It won't be if I lose her."

"Well, my boy, as much love as you both share between the two of you… I doubt this little span of time away from one another is enough to have her leave… she loves you too much… you love _her_ too much. Just make sure you don't keep her waiting for you for too long."

"trust me mum, I won't."

"how about this… I will call her later on to speak with her… just to see where her head is where all of this is concerned… Okay?"

"alright mum… just… don't say anything off the cuff. You know you have the tendency to do that sometimes", he says with a chuckle.

"I won't I promise", she chortles in return, "I love you son"

"love you too mum. Talk to you later". Baron gets off the phone to walk through the doors of his own establishment silently praying to the heavens above that he can get things settled soon because things can't keep going in the way that they have.

Back across town at their luxury loft, Veronica wakes from her peaceful slumber with a refreshing stretch of her limbs and a deep breath. She steps out of the bed in much more of a jolly mood than she did a few days ago. Although she didn't get to wake up next to her love in the way she desires to, she knows that he's thought of her and has left a token of his love somewhere in their home for her. She quickly showers, dresses and does her hair and makeup. When she goes to leave out of the house she sees the green envelope and her gift with sparkling red bow attached to it. When she opens it, she is met with a brand-new Gucci zip up wallet… and it's heavy. She unzips it to find that her love has transferred everything from her other wallet to this one and has also left in the space that money goes what looks to be a hundred-dollar bill. She pulls it out and finds that there is more than one bill there. She counts and there is one… two… three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine… ten. Ten! Ten hundred-dollar bills? That's one THOUSAND dollars that Baron has left in her wallet on a whim. She understands love and gift giving but what would possess this man to leave in her wallet this much cash money… in such large denominations at that. She knows for sure that he knows that she doesn't usually carry cash… there must be a reason. Setting the wallet down, she opens the envelope and reads,

My Dearest Veronica, my rib, my ultimate gift, my soulmate, I don't know if you opened this or the gift first but either way I hope that it suits your fancy. When you open your gift, if you haven't already done so, you'll find three things. One, is that it is purely Italian, shipped directly from there, here. Two, you will find that I have ensured that everything that needs to be there is safe and in its proper place. And three, you'll find ten hundred-dollar bills neatly placed in the pocket. You may be wondering right now, 'why did he have this shipped all the way from Italy?' and more so 'why in God's name did he leave so many big bills in my wallet knowing I don't usually carry cash'. Well my Italian love, as you know, on June 28th of this year it will officially make ten years of being with one another. Ten whole years filled with one hundred percent of pure joy, love, care, adoration and although those may say it's not humanly possible, I truly believe we've experienced it in the time we've been together, and that's perfection. Yes, we've had our ups and downs, our struggles, and breakthroughs, our easy and difficult times and everything on the in between, but my love, all of it has been nothing less than perfect. So, yes, I have left ten hundred-dollar bills in your wallet each of them symbolizing one of the ten glorious years we've had together. If you look closely at each of the bills you will see written along the edges, monumental moments from each of those ten years. Some you may remember others you may not. Some are moments of joy and laughs, others of sadness and tears. But, all of them helped to foster the pure beauty we've shared from our humble beginnings until now. You will be able to read through only nine of them as the tenth of them is blank. I've left a pen in the side of your purse for you, when you feel like doing so, to begin jotting down those things you desire to have happen in our tenth year together and even beyond. I promise that someday very soon we will sit with that list and talk about each and every desire you've written. And after you've told me of each one, I will do everything in my power that I can to ensure they come to pass. Veronica, my heart, just as your wallet, which is now as Italian as you are my lovely, holds and protects each of your most important pieces of information like your bank card, your credit cards, your social security card, which I still think is quite dangerous to carry around the way you do, and your license, my mind and heart holds and will continue to hold and protect every important piece of us from our very beginning until our very end. I love you my sweet, so much. Have a day as beautiful as you are.

Hold and Protect You in My Heart Always,

Baron.

She closes the envelope with a sentimental ear-to-ear smile and tears welling at the brim of her eyes. She can't find the words to explain how much she loves and adores this man, he is the man of her dreams. She takes the envelope and wallet and places them both in her purse. She then, in regular routine, takes her keys off the rack, puts on her glasses, grabs her purse and heads out the door to venture to work for the day. When she gets out the door of the building, the wind's chill takes her aback, causing her to wrap her scarf and coat more tightly around her person. This familiar winter chill is just another reminder that the holidays are well on their way. She just hopes and prays that day Baron promised they would sit with her list comes before the holidays and not after. Thinking of the blank bill, she anxiously waits to get settled in her office to read each of the memories from the other nine and to write her desires on the tenth. Today is going to be a very good day.


	4. On the Tenth Day of Christmas pt2

On the Tenth Day of Christmas, My True Love Gave to Me… continued

Veronica gets to her office on time, which means she's beat having to deal with Mallory, 'the dragon lady', at the very beginning of her work day… thank goodness. She quietly eases into her office, sits behind her desk, gets her new purely Italian Gucci wallet, takes out the bills and begins to read them one by one. Although quick snippets, single words or small phrases, she understands each and immediately recalls the accompanying memory. On the first she reads, 'freshman orientation, academic major change to business, Five Guys post-game Fridays, soul food Sunday's at Ms. Arlene's, first football season, proclaimed besties, movies without the theatre' and finally, 'our first fall out/my first curse-out'. At reading them she smiles and at some she chuckles, but when she gets to the last, she cringes a bit at the memory and more at the fact that he still remembers it. On the second she reads, 'groupies, locker room talk gone wild, Liam, pledging season, secrets… but you know we can't hold water with each other, the crossings, study sessions, paper writing' and, 'magic post practice/post game massages'. When she begins to read the third the memories can't help to wash over her like rushing ocean waves. After reading the first two, 'officially dating' and 'meeting mom' her mind goes directly to the memory. It's like it happened just this morning, memory comes to her so clear. It was the early part of the summer leading into their junior year and they both sat in Baron's living room on the couch, watching movies and eating snacks as they usually would do when he had time off from practice and conditioning. They'd just finished watching one movie and were trying to find another.

"How about this one", Baron asks his bestie

"oh no, I refuse to watch Drumline _again_ …", Roni fully disagrees.

"But… it's on 'On Demand'…"

"so? I'm sick of that movie! We've watched it so many times we can sing the percussion rhythms… in time… no."

"Fine…", Baron concedes before continuing to scroll down the On-Demand movie list. When he scrolls in the C-D list, something catches Roni's eye. "Oohh… Dirty Dancing…"

"Hell no!"

"what?! Why?"

"I refuse to sit here and watch you swoon over Patrick Swayze while dances his ass across the screen… again. No."

Roni rolls her eyes and concedes, "fine… well what are we going to watch?"

"I don't know… we've kind of exhausted our options."

"yeah, we have…", she sighs.

After thinking for a moment, an idea pops into his mind, "well how do you feel about old time movies? Like westerns and stuff?"

"oh! I love westerns! Daddy and I would watch them all the time"

He completely adores this girl! They have so much in common. "Nice! I like them too. My father, my nana and I would sit and watch them together on Sundays when we went to visit her. Have you ever seen Quigley Down Under?"

"no, I haven't. I've heard daddy make mention to it before… but we never sat down to watch it."

"well… I have it in my stack if you want to watch it"

"awesome let's do it".

After they come to this agreement, Baron gets up to go get the movie from his movie collection to play it. On his way back, he's stopped in his tracks by the sight before him. Where any other person probably wouldn't be fazed by it, he's completely awestricken. Apparently, his movie partner got tired of the hair tie that was holding her curls in the top knot bun it was in when he left, so she's removed it. Now, her luscious curly locks cascade down her shoulder blades, over her nearly bare, spaghetti-strapped shoulders and down her front masking the hills of her breasts… she's beautiful… and to his chagrin, still not really his. Yes, they're friends… best friends even. But, he desires to have her as more, has since they met, however he didn't want to rush her into anything. In these two years as friends, he's endured standing by watching her in her 'talking to' stints with a few of dudes on campus, one of them being his teammate Liam. He's stood by just being the friend to talk to when things wouldn't go right or to help her peep game when she didn't… which he's proud to say wasn't very often, she's quite the observant one, and reads people very well. But now, now as he stands completely breathless at the sight of this beauty, he gathers his resolve to hopefully put an end to the torture he's endured having her as just a friend when she could be so much more. Roni looks over in his direction to see him standing in place and it looks as if his eyes are focused on her… but why would he be looking at her? He must just be thinking about something… maybe he's forgotten something and is trying to remember… she doesn't know. But, what she does know is that this man that's standing lost in thought is _the_ most handsome man she's laid her eyes on and he's genuinely kind and caring to boot. In her experience, many of the beautiful people, male and female, that she's come across are not as beautiful on the inside as they are on the outside. But, to her pleasured surprise… her best friend is. Her best friend that she'd like more than anything to be her boyfriend… but he doesn't see her like that, she's sure. She knows she isn't pretty enough or glamorous enough to be that gorgeous star football player's girlfriend. So, for two whole years… or at least a year and a half, she's been quietly fawning over her friend trying desperately not to make it obvious that she is as taken by him as she is. She's endured the torture of trying her hand out with some other guys on campus, but none of them are what she wants. What she wants is Baron, but she'd rather avoid the disappointment and utter embarrassment it would be to have him reject her. So, she keeps it locked away and is just grateful she can have him as a close friend. When Baron remembers how to breathe, he walks over to Roni with the movie in hand, "got it", he says waving it to bring her attention to it.

"great! Pop it in!".

"on it", he says walking to the video player to get the movie started. After he does, he walks back over to the couch and sits next to Roni, closer than he normally would, but hopes she doesn't think anything of it. Feeling him this close to her, puts her heartbeat and the butterflies in her stomach on straight overdrive. But, she doesn't want to make anything awkward so she calms herself and plays it off by starting conversation, "so, what were you thinking about?"

"huh? What do you mean?"

"when you were standing over there? You were staring off… what were you thinking about? Did you forget something?"

'shit! How to breathe', he thinks but says aloud, "no, I didn't forget anything… just… something caught my eye is all"

"oh… okay… well what was it?"

'you and your gorgeous everything', he thinks but doesn't want to scare her off or make things awkward so he plainly says aloud, "something beautiful".

'but… he was looking in my direction… nah it wasn't me', she says to herself, "oh alright".

They sit in silence as the movie's previews play until Baron pipes up asking, "so, how's the thing with you and Liam?"

"there _is_ no thing… he's a jerk… and I don't have the time or nearly enough patience to deal"

"hmm… gotcha… Ron, I'm curious… I've known you for two full years now going into year three and you've yet to really date anyone. Yeah, you've entertained some dudes but never got serious with one. Is… there… a particular reason why?", He asks trying to test her waters where dating is concerned.

"No… it's not anything in specific… like a swearing off of men or anything. It's just… after dealing with Robert and all of that… I'm just really cautious of who I allow to have that place in my life… you know?"

"yeah, I can understand that"

"I'm open to dating… it's just… the right guy hasn't asked me yet…"

"hmm"

"and I could ask you the same thing… I at least had a few situationships. You've barely entertained anyone… outside of the few groupie one nightstands here and there…"

"notably NOT my finest moments… but continue"

"why so? You're a handsome man and a star football player… you could practically have anyone you want"

'I want YOU, so hopefully that's true… This is my chance', he thinks. The door is wide open so he will hopefully mosey on through while it is. "Well funny thing is… I've actually met a girl I really like".

'Well there goes that one', she thinks and answers with dejection she tries desperately to cover, "oh really?"

"I have… she's perhaps the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She's sweet and very kindhearted but she doesn't take anyone's shit… that's something I really like about her."

"oh? Well she sounds nice", she says happily although her heart is currently crumbling into a million tiny little pieces as she listens to him fawn over a woman that obviously isn't her. "Well, have you told her how you feel"

"what? No, not yet, not really"

"Well Baron, if you like her so much, why haven't you said anything?"

"because I don't know if she'd be open to having me as her boyfriend"

"why wouldn't she?! She'd be foolish not to"

"Well, wouldn't call her foolish… she could never be that… she's much too intelligent. If she'd deny me, I'm sure it'd be for a good reason. But, back to you… you said the 'right guy' hasn't asked yet. What would the 'right guy' be like?"

'you', she thinks but says, "he'd be kindhearted, he'd understand me and not judge me on my imperfections. He'd be very intelligent and very talented but also very humble. He'd be genuine and generous… and handsome".

He listens to her describe the 'right guy' and hopes he fits the mold. "So, let's just say… I don't know… I asked… would I have a chance?"

She is confused by him right now… what does she say that won't make things super friggin awkward between them? Especially because he's already, outright, told her that he has his sights set on another woman. So, she goes with the blandest, vaguest answer she can come up with on the fly, "well… you do have all of those qualities…"

"great! Because… Roni…", he says turning to her, placing a gentle hand to cup the side of her face with his fingers lost in her sea of curls, and looking deeply in her eyes, "YOU are _that_ girl… and I really hope I can be that 'right guy'…"

Her brain is fried to a crisp right now… did he just say what she thinks he just said? Or is her mind playing cruel tricks on her? "wait… what? Me? _I'm_ the girl you were talking about?"

"Completely… there's no other. Look Roni, I know that you're skeptical of having a boyfriend because of the heartbreak that, that 'fuck face', Robert caused you. I know that it's hard for you to open yourself to trusting anyone with your heart because you're fearful they won't care for it with delicacy the way it should be. But Roni I promise, from the depths of me, if you allow me the honor of being your boyfriend… I will love you in the way you truly deserve to be loved. I promise to care for you over and above what's deemed necessary and I promise I will work each day to show you just how much I love you. Veronica, I know you probably won't believe me… but I've wanted you since the day I met you, but I knew I couldn't just come to you any ole kind of way. I knew you were different and deserved much more than a freshman fling… _I_ wanted much more than a freshman fling. So, I settled on being your friend… at least I got to have you close to me. And after hearing you tell me about 'fuck face', I didn't want to rush you into anything you didn't want and possibly wouldn't be satisfied with… so, I settled for best friend. But, at this point, it's complete and total torture being this close to you and not having you as my own. I love you Roni… with all my heart… and I really would love to share that love with you. And not on some sexual tip… just to love and care for you and only you… and hopefully have you do and feel the same."

Roni sits and stares in shocked silence trying to wrap her mind around what's happening to her right now. Is the man she's been fawning over for nearly two years actually sitting in front of her telling her that he's been doing the same thing… for even longer than she has? She can't believe her ears right now. By all means, she wants to… but can she? "Baron I…"

Damn! Why did he do this?! He's tried put himself in a position in her life that obviously, she doesn't see him in. At least she knows how he feels now. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

She silences him with a gentle finger to his lips, "don't'… please don't apologize… Baron… I love you too."

Is _he_ hearing rightly? Did she just say what he thinks… hopes she just said? Or is _his_ mind playing cruel tricks on _him_? Before he can give it much more thought, her next words assure that he did indeed hear her what he hoped she said.

"Baron… you have no idea how long I've dreamed you'd say this but knew it'd never happen in reality. So, quite literally, this is a dream come true. _You_ are that 'right guy'… I haven't really entertained anyone else because I wanted you. I just… I thought… really _knew_ that you'd never go for a girl like me"

"Why wouldn't I? Veronica… you're absolutely gorgeous… and intelligent… but super down to earth. You're any man's dream girl… why do you think all the guys that have tried to get your attention tried to get it?"

"to woo me into having sex with them…"

"well that was true for some… but for the majority of the others, including myself, we wanted to have a smart, beautiful girl that isn't too set with her nose in the air not to like the things we do like, burgers, or football, or playing sports or… horror movies or rollercoasters. And then you're kindhearted… even to those people who don't deserve it. On the other hand, you aren't above cussing somebody slap out for trying you. What's not desirable about a girl like that?"

"I… I didn't think of me like that"

"I don't know why the hell not… Ron, you're everything I want…". He takes his other hand and gently cups the other side of her face, "I love you."

She returns the gesture, gently placing both hands on either side of his face and says sweetly, "I… I love you too"

Lost in her eyes he says, "I hope this isn't too forward… or you think me overstepping or moving too quickly… but I'd like very much to kiss you right now. May I kiss you?"

"I'd like that very much"

With that said and settled… feelings now out in the open, their lips meet in the softest, sweetest kiss anyone could ever imagine. There's no heat, no unbridled passion… just pure, sweet, love being expressed with the joining of their lips. The movie they're supposed to be watching, is now watching them as they continue in sharing their first kiss as girlfriend and boyfriend. With two years in the bag of him already showing her the kind of love he's promised to give her just being her friend… them adding titles to what they share is just a formality. A release to allow them the closeness they've desired like the kiss they're currently sharing. A distinguishment to let everyone else know what they really should have caught on to and knew all along, that she was his and he was hers, completely in love and completely OFF LIMITS. As they break their kiss and rest forehead to forehead, they hear a voice chiming from the door saying, "you finally told her… THANK GAWD! Now you can stop talking my ear off about her… JEEZ!".

"Shut up James! Don't act like you don't walk around here talking non-stop about that girl, Margarete, you met that goes to FSU", he says turning in the direction of his roommate.

"Man… whatever. For real… I'm glad… now make sure you behave yourselves you two… I don't want to start hearing anything crazy from you two while I'm in my room."

"Stop talking and go to your room, James… I have my woman to tend to"

Roni smiles hearing him refer to her as his 'woman'. She gently turns his face back to face her own and softly says, "kiss me again… my love"

"with pleasure my love", he says before capturing her lips with his once again.

From that day on, things were so lovely yet so normal between them, time seemed to fly. It'd been months since that moment. Yet, even after placing titles on their relationship, their friendship remained as strong as it was before they did. Baron had finally done what he desired to do the moment he got lost in her beautiful brown eyes two years ago… made her his girlfriend. She indeed is the girl of his dreams. She's beautiful, inside and out, has a heart of gold, is super intelligent, very funny and cares for him deeply… no… loves him deeply, just as he does her. He loves his woman to no end. She is his greatest supporter… even more than his mother these days as Roni is in closer proximity than his mother. She's been at every game, no matter how swamped her work load, she pushes him to and helps him study. Hell, she's written nearly all of his English Lit papers for the past year and a half. Then, when things get too heavy between school work, practice and games she's there to encourage him, pep talk him up, even pray with and for him. Even more than that…the woman has the hands of pure magic… not even the team's massage therapist can knock out the kinks in his sore muscles the way his Veronica can and has… and to top it all off… the girl can cook her ass off. Since she moved off campus late that summer, he and his close football buddies and frat brothers go to her place and wait around her table like lapdogs begging for their next morsel. She's everything he wants and needs. With that thought in mind he, as they, settled on her couch with him laid back with his head on the arm of the seat and her comfortably in his lap laid back on his chest with her head next to his, watching a horror movie for the Halloween season, makes a suggestion. "Roni, my love", he begins, wrapping his arms tighter around her middle.

"yes, my dear", she says placing her hands over his, turning her face into the crook of his neck as she closes her eyes to breathe him in.

"I was thinking… we're coming very close to Thanksgiving break… and I was wondering if you'd like to come home with me and spend the holiday with my family and I? Especially because… I think it's a great time for you and my mother to meet one another"

Her eyes open quickly as she lifts her head to look at him fully, "say what?"

"I know, it's spur of the moment… but I really want to take you to meet my family"

"But… Baron… we've only just started dating five months ago… you sure it's time for me to meet your MOTHER?"

"first and foremost, we _officially_ started dating five months ago… we've known each other and have been close friends, just lacking the titles, for two years. Secondly… my mother doesn't bite. I'm sure she wants to meet you"

"so, you haven't even cleared this with her yet?"

"I wanted to make sure you were open to the idea before I mentioned it to my mother, because once I do… you can consider it a done deal. She _is_ going to want to meet you."

She thinks about it for a bit and is open to it… "but… what if she doesn't like me?"

"she _isn't_ going to _like_ you…"

"what?! Then wh-", she starts before he cuts her off with a soft peck on the lips.

"…she's going to _love_ you… just as I do"

"…alright… I guess… Daddy _is_ back in Italy with my aunt and uncles so they can help take care of him… I wouldn't have family to go home to this holiday so… I guess… yes I'll spend the holiday with you and your family"

"Yes! It's settled then. I'll call my mother and let her know", he says holding her tighter before kissing the side of her cheek.

"I can't wait…", she says apprehensively with a touch of sarcasm.

"Don't worry my love… everything will be just fine. She'll love you my dear… trust me.", he says before sweetly kissing her lips, once, twice… the third time being the charm that thrust them into a full make out session right there on her couch. Roni turns over from her back to her front laying fully on Baron, placing both her hands behind his head to deepen their kiss. Before she knew it, she'd done something she'd never done while kissing him before… she lightly flicked the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip before kissing him fully once more. Until now, their kisses they've shared have been devoid of heat and sexual overtone but full of the purest sweetest love two people could exude in a kiss. But tonight, on this couch, things took a complete temperature move from the cool of winter to the hottest pit of hell. Baron is shocked to say the least by Roni's unexpected gesture but flows with it as to not make her think he's rejecting her in any way… and why the hell would he? Baron runs one hand up and down her back as the other moves to the dip right above her ass. He returns a tiny tongue flick of his own before gently sucking her bottom lip into his. When he releases her lip, he runs a full tongue across the crease of her mouth's opening wantonly requesting open access, a request she grants. From then on, they are opposite leaning heads, with open mouths, heavy tongues and even heavier smacks upon each separation of their lips. Things remain as hot and heavy as they've become and Baron's hand, that was resting on the dip above her ass, moves the few inches necessary to reach the meat of her full left ass cheek where he gives it a nice squeeze. Roni moans feeling him squeeze her 'peach', it's his first time doing that in their time together and she's not complaining AT ALL… it makes her feel a little more desired. Of course, she feels desired by her love, Baron, but that's a totally and completely different desire than what she feels from him right now. Soon after he squeezes, he takes the grip and hold that he has on her to flip them over, putting him on top and directly between her legs. In their new position, he accompanies another squeeze with a roll of his lower-half into hers, lightly grazing her 'lady box'. She moans into his kiss at the feeling, and the heat from their interactions travels directly south to her untainted, never touched lady parts. With the first few wanton throbs of her womanly flower bud, she quickly breaks their kiss, sits up and put her hands on his chest to separate from him.

"No, stop… please", she requests breathlessly. Although she loves feeling desired, she is NOT ready to fulfill that _desire_ just yet.

He doesn't know exactly what's caused her to act this way so he asks, "what the matter my dear?"

"I'm not ready for that just yet…"

He had to think about the 'that' for a second and realizes she was talking about having sex. Little does she know, even in the heat of their passionate exchange, getting into her pants was NOT on his mind. He was just enjoying the new temperature of their kisses just as she was. And even if things got steamier between them he wasn't going to try to ease his way into 'that'. He was sincere when he told her he wasn't 'trying to charm his way into her pants'. Although he said it two years ago, it still stands as true. A truth he makes reminder of. Baron fully releases his love, sits back from her and says, "Roni, my love…". But before he can finish he's cut off by Roni's nervous apologies.

"I'm sorry Baron… I don't mean to tease you like th-"

He places a gentle hand on the side of her face, filled with the same sweetness they shared before the heat. "I wasn't trying to ease my way into having sex with you my love. You didn't 'tease' me… I told you some time ago, I wasn't trying to get into your pants and I'm still not… please trust me on that. If me changing our position made you feel like that was my aim, I truly apologize my sweet. Now don't get me wrong… I do have a desire to do 'that' with you someday. But, only when YOU'RE ready and not any time before… okay?"

"okay", she nods.

"I love you", he says gently running his thumb across her cheekbone as he gets lost in her eyes.

"I love you too". She, now assured that he's not seeking to take them that far, already lost in his chocolate pools and missing the feeling of his warmth, places her hands on the tops of his shoulders and pulls him to bring him down to her as she lays back. Now back in the position they were in before she had them separate, she gently lays one hand on the back of his head and the other across the top of his shoulder blades. "Kiss me"

"with pleasure my love"

From then on, their kisses were an even blend between sweet and passionate. Just enough tongue, tiny nips and gentle lip sucks to keep the heat up, mixed with all the purest, sweetest love they have for one another and openly share between the two. Her lady parts still throb in response to their closeness and she's sure she feels the hardening of her love's manhood near her thigh. But, she is okay with it because she can rest assure, trusting in what her love has said, that there's no pressure for her to delve into 'that' until she's fully ready. My, how she loves this man.

That night after he made it home, he calls his mother with the proposition he'd mentioned to Roni earlier. His mother was excited, to say the least, to meet the young woman she's heard so much about for the past two years. This is going to be the best thanksgiving he's had in years, especially because he has something, no, someONE special to be very thankful for.


End file.
